


The Talk

by opal_sapphire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Your dads have a "talk" with your boyfriend.





	The Talk

You loved your dads. Really, you did. You couldn't have asked for better parents. But sometimes...okay, a lot of the time, they could be a little--a lot--overprotective. Understandable, you were their little girl. But sometimes it was a bit much.

Which is exactly why you practically begged them to tone it down tonight. Why tonight? Well, you were bringing your boyfriend over to meet them.

You were surprising yourself. You weren't as nervous as you thought you'd be. Your dads were actually being kinda chill about it. It was a little strange at first, but overall it was kinda nice. Nick didn't seem to mind either.

But that was all because you had no idea what happened while you were in the bathroom.

See, as soon as the bathroom door closed, Nick knew he was in for something. He could tell by the way your dads' expressions changed. The scary part about that was that it was barely noticeable.

"Listen, Nick," Magnus said. "You seem like a nice boy, so don't take this the wrong way."

"But if you hurt Y/N, we will hurt you," Alec said. "And no one wants that."

Nick, suddenly more than a little intimidated, swallowed hard. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Wouldn't dream of what?" You asked.

It was like nothing had been said. To you, all three men were looking as if they shared an inside joke.

Luckily for your dads, you didn't seem to notice the way Nick nervously glanced at them.

"Skydiving," he said. "I wouldn't dream of skydiving. Seeing the world rise up like that is just too freaky, mundanes must have a death wish to do that."


End file.
